


Already Got All of My Love

by isnt_that_wizard



Series: Shadowhunter Shorts [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Drunk Magnus Bane, Fluffy Ending, Important Discussions, Inspired by Music, M/M, Pandemonium Club (Shadowhunter Chronicles), but here we are, but not between Alec and Magnus, mentions of cheating, slightly insecure Alec Lightwood, someone hits on Magnus but he's in love with Alec, talking about their feelings, they could never, this was inspired by a song I don't even like that much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 03:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isnt_that_wizard/pseuds/isnt_that_wizard
Summary: Magnus is spending a night at Pandemonium without Alec when a pretty girl asks him to go home with her. Unfortunately for her, Magnus has somebody at home whom he can't seem to get off his mind, and he will always stay true to his Alexander.__________Based off of Andy Grammer's "Honey, I'm Good"





	Already Got All of My Love

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to 'Honey, I'm Good' by Andy Grammer when I though of it in Magnus and Alec's perspective. It's not exactly a song fic but you can definitely spot some of the lyrics.

Magnus stumbled his way, falling against the bar with a laugh. It was Friday night, probably much later than he thought it was, and Magnus was at Pandemonium. He didn't make it to his club as much as he used to, but he trusted his managers- he'd known them for _decades_ \- and he tried to spend at least a few hours there every other week. He had come tonight for both work and pleasure. Magnus had come to the club around 2:00 this afternoon, before the club opened, to make sure the business was running smoothly and efficiently.

 

He was meant to met Alec here once he'd gotten off work, but his boyfriend had texted, saying that unexpected Clave work had come up, that he wouldn't make it, but to have fun anyway and he'd see him at home. Magnus hadn't been surprised or upset by the text; Alec was never one for the club scene and usually took any excuse to get out of it. He was always apologize for it, and Magnus thought it was cute that he thought to, even though he was in no way actually sorry for missing it.

 

Now that Magnus was off the dance floor, breathing heavily, he waved to the bartender, who simply nodded in return. She was a newly turned werewolf who'd been looking for a job where she wouldn't be judged or questioned when Magnus found her about 3 months ago. As Magnus waited for his drink, he found himself needing to lean against the bar for support. He frowned, scrunching his nose a little as he tried to remember how many drinks he'd already had.

 

He was drunk, he knew that. His vision was slightly blurry, walking stumbling, and he was pretty sure he had a drink spilled on him at some point, now soaking into shirt and making his necklaces sticky. He was just aware enough that he could recognize his own drunken state. Well, he certainly wasn't portalling home tonight. He'd tried portalling drunk once, right after they'd figured out how to make one, and it was _definitely_ not something to experience again.

 

Magnus leaned against the bar, letting himself revel in the blue strobing lights, pounding music, and the sea of people. He'd always loved it here and had been using it for a long time as a way to escape his High Warlock duties or long days dealing with whatever problems people tried to through his way. It used to be that he surrounded himself in liquor and the gorgeous, long legged girls that filled the club every night. The liquor would always be a given, and he still enjoyed dancing with the girls, of course, though it never got too close or any further anymore. Nowdays, when he wasn't running the business aspect, he was just here for a fun night instead of an escape.

 

Magnus ran his hand through his hair, looking down the bar to the bartender attempting to quickly make drinks for a group of drunk women, who looked as if they belonged to a bachelorette party, when a tall blonde materialized next to him. She was wearing silver, sparkly stilettos, matched with a tight, very short, sleeveless black dress.

 

She leaned in close to Magnus, who scrunched his nose at the abundance of perfume coming off her. Over the blasting music and bustling clubbers, she said, at a volume close to yelling, "Can I get you a drink?"

 

Magnus didn't respond, instead looking the girl up and down. Her smile was nice and inviting, her eyes clear and sober. She was very pretty.

 

_Alexander is prettier,_ his brain told him.

 

At the thought of his boyfriend, Magnus couldn't help but smile. It seemed, however, that the girl in front of him seemed to take it as something else, setting a drink in front of Magnus.

 

Magnus hadn't even noticed that she had some in her hands.

 

He looked down at it with a frown. It was a martini. Ever since he and Alec had been serious- which who was he kidding, was from the moment Alec kissed him at his almost wedding- they had been doing martinis every Monday. It felt. . . _wrong_ to drink one without him. Suddenly, Alec was at the center of his brain. Going home and having maybe one more drink, cuddling with his boyfriend sounded _wonderful._

 

Magnus shook his head at the drink, but the blonde just pushed the it towards him.

 

"Come on, have another with me?"

 

Magnus gave her a smile; she didn't sound too pushy or anything, and he didn't want to be rude. Still, he shook his head.

 

"I actually probably shouldn't," he responded, trying to stand up, balancing without the bar to hold him up. The girl sighs, looking disappointed, but she moves her hand away from the glass.

 

"Maybe a dance then? Or maybe we could, you know, get out of here?"

 

She looked hopeful, but Magnus frowned. There was a time that with a few more drinks in him and a good song playing, he would have jumped on the opportunity to go home with a pretty girl. But now he'd been with Alec for a little under a year, and nothing, no one could ever even come close to comparing with his Shadowhunter.

 

Giving the girl a small smile, he said, "No thanks, I'm good. I'd be a liar to say you're not beautiful, and I'm flattered, but. . . my boyfriend is waiting for me at home and I'm just not that kind of guy. I'm sure you will make someone's night wonderful, just not mine." 

 

The girl sighed, giving him a small, disappointed smile. She nodded, leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek, then turned and disappeared back into the crowd. Magnus watched the spot in which she disappeared for a moment before falling back against the bar. On the other side of it, the bartender leaned in.

 

"Still want that drink, Mr. Bane?"

 

He looked at her, and as she met his eyes, she smiled. She was reading his expression perfectly, knowing exactly what he was going to do.

 

"Tell Alec that we all say hello."

 

Magnus nodded at her, giving a wink as he turned away from the bar and began pushing through the crowd.

 

He was going home.

 

____________

 

Alec was sitting on the couch, flipping through his tablet with he heard fhe sounds coming from the other side of the door. There was jingling like keys, before the sound of metal hitting the floor and a deep sigh. Alec frowned at the door as he stood, depositing his tablet on the table and walking to the front entrance. As he approached another sigh sounded and there was a quick, tempo-less knock on the door. When Alec opened it, he felt like the breath was knocked out of him.

 

Magnus always looked good, but there was something about how he dressed when he was going to Pandemonium that Alec just wasn't sure how to handle. His deep red silk shirt was open in the front, almost all the way down, and Alec could see his abs, which shimmered with- was that _body glitter?_ His black leather pants looked practically painted onto his legs and his boots were similar to Alec's usual pair, though with a slightly bigger heel. His hair was beginning to fall from it's usual spiked position, and it shined from more glitter, which Alec suspected was less of a result of Magnus putting it there and more so the product of a night partying at his club. By the Angel, his boyfriend was _hot._

 

Alec didn't even have time to find his breath again and admire his boyfriend properly before Magnus sauntered into the loft, stumbling a little. Before he knew it, Alec had an armful of warlock as Magnus kissed him in thanks for opening the door. He could taste the alcohol on his boyfriend, though that wasn't unexpected; he always came home from Pandemonium drunk. As quickly as Magnus was there, he was gone, leaving Alec at the door as he made his way to the living room.

 

"Magnus? I wasn't expecting you for another couple hours, what are you doing home?"

 

The warlock just frowned, falling onto the couch. He reached down, giving his boots a few tugs before frowning deeper and giving a huff in defeat when they didn't come off. Alec rolled his eyes, kneeling in front of his drunk boyfriend to unlace his shoes and gently take them off.

 

Magnus relaxed into the back of the couch as he did so, rolling his head back so he was looking at the ceiling.

 

"It wasn't Martini Monday," Magnus said, as though the phrase explained anything and everything.

 

Alec squinted his eyes in thought, trying to decipher the meaning. He knew Drunk Magnus. In the warlock's head, it was not so different from being sober, just slightly impaired. He always made perfect sense to himself. His articulation never left him, and his ability to form clear and consise sentences while drunk baffled Alec. If it wasn't for his stumbling and unfocused gaze, it was would be hard to tell that he was drunk. Yet, like any other drunk person, even Magnus said most of his sentences came out without explanation like this past one. Alec simply shook his head and stood up.

 

"Come on, Drunk Warlock of Brooklyn, let's get you ready for bed," Alec sighed out, tugging Magnus off the couch. 

 

His boyfriend stumbled as he did, reaching out to clutch Alec's arm. Alec rolled his eyes, wrapping an arm around Magnus' waist as he guided him to the bedroom. Dumping the warlock at his vanity, Alec went to the bathroom to grab the glass that sat next to the sink, filling it with water and bringing it back to Magnus.

 

"Drink this."

 

Magnus obeyed, taking the glass silently as Alec pushed him to scoot over on the vanity's bench and sitting next to him. Alec rummaged through the messy tabletop for a minute before finding what he was looking for. He worked around Magnus drinking from the glass as he gently and slowly used a wipe to remove the dark eyeshadow, eyeliner, and other make-up products on his face. Magnus stared at him the whole time he did so, smiling at him in what looked like awe. Alec paid it no mind, however, too focused on his task to even notice.

 

"You're very pretty, Alexander."

 

Alec looked up from where he was wiping foundation off Magnus' cheek with a blush. He kept silent, smiling before leaning forward to peck Magnus' lips and going back to his task. Magnus always told him that he was a sappy drunk, spewing his feelings left and right with no filter. In reality, Magnus was the exact same way. He was clingy and usually complimented Alec every chance he got. It was cute, though Alec would never told him that.

 

When Alec finished and stood to throw away the make-up wipe, he heard Magnus snap his fingers behind him. Alec turned to find Magnus out of his clothes and into his silk pajamas, though his hair was still sparkling with glitter. Alec glared at him, but Magnus just shrugged. After a few incidents resulting in accidentally banished objects or, on one occasion, injury when he tried to take off his make-up and blew up the vanity instead. It had hurt them both, though Alec more so since he'd been standing next to the vanity and Magnus had been walking away from it. Magnus had apologized profusely, even promising he'd never use magic while drunk again, but Alec knew that wouldn't last.

 

Alec rolled his eyes with a sigh, saying, "You know better than that."

 

Magnus shrugged again, but gave a small nod, too. Alec walked over to him, shaking his head. He took Magnus' hands, gently hauling him up off the bench.

 

"Time for bed so you don't want to kill yourself from a hangover in the morning."

 

Magnus laughed a little at that, standing and walking with Alec much more upright. Alec knew Magnus never stayed drunk for long, so his sobriety must be coming back to him.

 

Alec pulled Magnus down onto the bed, his boyfriend immediately falling into his chest and cuddling close. Alec silently chuckled at it, moving so one arm held Magnus' waist and the other running fingers through Mafgnus' glittered hair. Alec wasn't sure how long they'd been laying there, and he thought Magnus had fallen asleep before the warlock spoke up.

 

"Some girl asked me to go home with her tonight," Magnus stated matter-of-factly, sounding more sober than he had since getting home.

 

It was like a passing comment as he continued to nuzzle into Alec's shirt, running his hand up and down Alec's side. Beneath the intoxicated warlock, Alec felt his body tense up. He supposed it was instinctual; he didn't know how the story was going to go. It wasn't that he didn't trust Magnus, or that he was jealous. Not really, anyway. He couldn't exactly blame anyone for seeing Magnus and immediately wanting to jump him, but that was _his_ job. Also, this conversation was clearly going somewhere, or at the very least, it was something Magnus still had fresh in his head.  

 

Sensing the new uncomfortably of the Shadowhunter, the feeling of the hand in his hair stilling, Magnus sat up a little, resting on his elbow to look Alec in the eye. His face looked almost teasing as he said, "Calm down, Alexander, I didn't say yes, obviously."

 

Alec pursed his lips slightly, rolling his eyes as he nodded. Of course he knew that. They always came home to each other, no matter what. Alec let himself relax a little, resuming brushing Magnus' glittery, slightly damp hair with his fingers, but his body remained tense. There was something in Magnus' voice that was putting him off, just a little. Alec contemplated for a minute before speaking.

 

"But you. . . You considered it?"

 

Magnus tensed this time, so slightly that if they weren't this close, Alec wouldn't have noticed it. He put on a small smile, though, trying to lighten the mood by joking, "Frankly, I was more interested in staying for the drink she put in front my face than for her."

 

The attempt at humor fell flat, Alec's face staying blank and his eyes cast downward. His hand fell from Magnus' hair. After a moment, he looked up at Magnus, who stared into his eyes. Magnus tilted his head slightly to the right, looking sadly at Alec as his shoulders sagged with a sigh.

 

 

Quietly, reaching to take one of Alec's hands, he said, "No, Alec, I didn't consider it. Even shitfaced drunk, I wouldn't do that to you. I _couldn't_ do that to you."

 

Alec cast his eyes back downward and away from his boyfriend, but he nodded.

 

"Yeah, I. . . I know."

 

Magnus' hand on his cheek caused him to look up, meeting his boyfriend's sad look once again.

 

"Do you?"

 

Alec didn't answer. In his rational mind, he knew that of course Magnus would never cheat on him, that he loved him. It was just the late night insecurities of when he was alone, sleeping in his old room at the Institute because it was too late to go home to Magnus, the weight of 17,000 other people who had been in Magnus' bed and heart, and the ever-looming conflict of mortality. When Alec was in his right mind, he talked to the warlock about these things and they were working together to work through it, but it was still there.

 

Magnus shifted to sit up at Alec's silence, gaining better leverage to look into his boyfriend's face and rub his thumb over his cheekbone.

 

"Alexander, you must know that you have all my love. _All_ of it, as much as I could possibly give. As long as you live, and even after that, I will stay true to you. I could never forget how much I will always love you, even drunk. Regardless of that, even, there are so many people I know who have succumbed to temptation of alcohol. Much better men than me. Seeing that, I know I could never, _never. . ._ Especially after. . . I would never cheat on you, Alec."

 

Alec didn't need him to finish the rest of his sentence; he knew some of Magnus' backstory when it came to cheating. The warlock had told him that one of the reasons things had ended with Camille was because she cheated on him, and Catarina had once mentioned to him how destroyed Magnus had been after and thanked Alec for giving her best friend his happiness back. Alec silently reprimanded himself for not thinking of it. The arm that had been holding Magnus to him had fallen flat on the bed when he'd sat up, so Alec raised it, giving a tug to the warlock's waist. The action caused an almost squeak of surprise to come from his boyfriend- one Alec was sure the warlock's entirely sober mind would deny never existed- and he fell back into Alec's chest. He wrapped both arms around him in a hug. Magnus settled into it quickly as Alec rested his cheek on Magnus' hair, the glitter now the least of his worries.

 

"I know that, Magnus, I promise I do. I trust you more than anything, and I love you. It's just, with the way you brought up the girl. . . I didn't really know what to expect. It's not like people don't hit on you everyday. Hell, you've had people hit on you _while_ I'm holding your hand. You don't usually bring it up, so why this one?"

 

Magnus hummed against his chest, formulating a response before saying, "I don't know. You're right, it's not really anything special, but. . . I don't know, maybe it's because I'm still kinda drunk and enjoyed the ego boost."

 

Alec rolled his eyes, "You don't need an ego boost."

 

Magnus huffed a laugh and Alec could feel him smiling against his chest.

 

"I suppose you're right again. I have this wonderful boyfriend who keeps it pretty well inflated."

 

Alec felt himself smiling and held Magnus tighter to him. Turning his head, he pressed a kiss to the top of his boyfriend's head, whispering, "I love you, Magnus."


End file.
